


Between Sisters

by Halo_Girl_243



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: All sorts of fun stuff, F/M, Sisters, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo_Girl_243/pseuds/Halo_Girl_243
Summary: A rewrite of my original work Between Sisters on Fanfiction.net:https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10869532/1/Between-SistersBella Swan has a little sister, Katrina Swan and when they find love on two sides of a secret war, they will take sides. Their relationship will be put to the ultimate test.





	1. Chapter 1

“Katty! Let’s get a move on, yeah?”

A smile came to her face and she moved, putting the last few items in her backpack before flinging it over her back, before grabbing her giant suitcase, and the three smaller ones, getting creative and tucking two under her arms and having one in both hands, and when she made it outside she began to struggle, widening her stance as she tried to keep it under control. 

“Phil! Help!”

The man turned and nodded his head when he saw Katrina trying to carry the suitcases on her own, and he moved over to help and her older sister and mother looked as well laughing a bit. 

“Oh, I’m going to miss you,” her mom said, holding her youngest daughter tightly, before kissing her blonde head. “What will I do without you both falling down and my breaking things, or without you stealing my makeup.”

“Only cause you don’t let me buy any and Bella’s is shitty,” Katrina said. 

“Oh, _language_ , my sweet girl.”

Bella smiled as she looked to her little sister. There was one good thing about moving away, and that was she got to stay with her little sister. The two, being only two years apart, had always been together and it was a comfort knowing that they would have the other, especially to Katrina who couldn't imagine life without her big sister. 

Their mother looked to the two of them and she kissed her youngest head before moving and doing the same to Bella, “Make sure you two take care of each other, alright? And no fighting.”

“Don’t worry, Mom,” Bella replied. “We’ll be alright.”

~

Katrina looked out the window, watching the woods as they drove down the highway, trying to ignore the tension and the quiet in the car. 

“Bug.”

She turned and looked to her Dad, “Yeah?”

“Do you still paint? All that art stuff?”

She nodded a smile crossing her face, “Yep, remember I sent you that painting for Christmas?”

He smiled a bit, “I remember, I have it hung up,” he told her, “but I went to the store and I got you a new easel.”

“Really?” she asked, her eyes sparkling a bit. “Thank you.”

In Phoenix all she had was a desk easel, and while that was okay she always wanted to have a standing one, like a real artist. Bella smiled a bit as well, and she looked out the window and her father looked to her, “Your hair is longer,” he told her. 

The awkwardness came back into the car, and Katrina cringed a bit when her sister said, “I got it cut since I last saw you.”

The rest of the ride was awkward and when they got to the house, Katrina smiled when she saw how close they were to the woods and she sprung out of the car, rushing towards the woods she used to play in when she was a kid, and Bella looked to her, smiling a bit. At least her little sister would enjoy the mountain air. 

“Kat, let’s get our stuff.”

The two got their stuff up the stairs and into the room they would be sharing, and they looked around the room and Katrina moved over to the clipboard, smiling when she saw a picture of her and her sister when they were younger. She was holding a fish she had caught proudly in her hands, a tooth missing in her smile, while Bella stood behind her, away from the fish, braces on her teeth. 

“Blue or purple?” Bella asked her. 

“Blue.”

Katrina turned and they moved and started to unpack their stuff, putting it in their respective dressers and when that was done Katrina moved to her last suitcase, smiling at the paint she had splattered and sprayed on it before opening it and revealing her dozens and dozens of supplies she had. And she spotted the easel there, a custom made on carved out of pine that she adored the moment she spotted it. 

“Who’s that?”

She turned away from her new love, and looked to her sister that peered out the window. Katrina moved over and looked down and saw the red truck now in the driveway, along with the two faces down below. 

“Is that...Jacob and Billy?” Katrina asked. 

“Jacob?” Bella asked. “Like the Jacob that you would always run around with?”

“I think so,” she told her, grabbing her older sister’s hand and tugging her along, “Come on.”

They walked outside and Katrina waved to the two and Bella did as well before her sister let go of her hand. 

“Bella, Katrina, you two remember Billy Black?”

They both nodded, “Yeah,” Bella said moving forward to shake his hand, Katrina following right after her. “You’re looking good.”

“Well, I’m still dancing,” he said, a smile on his face. “I’m glad you two are finally here, Charlie hasn’t shut up about it since he found out you two were moving up.”

They both looked to their dad and Katrina smiled brightly, and when the two began to scrap Jacob moved forward, in front of Katrina and smiling to her, and Bella looked to the two, raising a brow, “It’s been a while, huh, Kat?”

She laughed, “Yeah, it has.”

Bella looked past the to their father’s and she looked to Jacob, “Are they always like this?”

Jacob backed up a little and looked to them, smiling as well before looking to the older sister, “It gets worse with old age.”

Billy and Charlie then came back to them and Charlie moved and put his hand on the side of the bed on the red truck, “Do you girls like it?”

“Like what?” they asked in unison. 

“The truck,” he told them. “It’s your guys’ homecoming present.”

Charlie’s face softened as he watched them both smile brightly, like they did when they were little. Their eyes sparkling a bit before they both moved, piling into the truck to get a good look inside. He took a deep breath as he watched them, his chest warming up. He had missed his girls, and having them back felt amazing. Even if they were a little older, he only saw the two little girls who used to braid each other’s hair and make forts out of sticks in the backyard, and when they got out of the truck Katrina moved and hugged her Dad like she used to for the first time. 

“Thanks, Dad.”

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, “You’re welcome, Bug.”

~

Later that night, the girls looked up when there was a knock on the door and their Dad walked in, and he saw Bella reading a magazine on the bed, while Katrina was panting, light music playing in the room. 

“What’s up?” Bella asked. 

“Well, I found this for Bug the other day in the attic.”

“For me?” Katrina asked.

She moved over and saw that her day was holding a box, a rather unusual one. It was wooden with symbols all over it and a strange lock with symbols carved into the metal as well.

“Yeah, it's from your grandmother,” he told her. “She left it for you. I found it while I was cleaning out the attic.”

She took the box carefully and as she began to look at it Charlie let them be and Bella got up and moved over and Katrina handed her the box as well. And her older sister looked over the box and moved and pulled on the lock, her brows furrowing when the lock didn’t budge, “Huh, think there’s a key?”

“There has to be,” her sister replied as Bella handed the box back to her. 

The blonde looked it over for a few moments and as she held it she felt an odd sensation in her palms, as something drew her to the box, but she shook it off and moved to put it back on the shelf, leaving it there while she got back to painting. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Bella!” Katrina whined, calling up the stairs, making her dad laugh as she pouted. “Come on!”

Bella smiled as she finished packing her bag and she moved out of the room, closing the door and moving down the stairs. She saw her sister there who perked up like a puppy when she saw her there and they moved out the door and drove to school, and when they got out they walked and looked around as they did. 

“My first class is this way,” Kat told her sister, smiling to her. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Bella replied and continued on her own. 

They didn’t see each other again until lunch and Katrina walked over to her sister who sat with the others who she had met and Bella smiled to her sister, “Guys, this is my little sister, Katrina.”

“Hello,” the blonde giving them all a small wave. 

They made room for her and Katrina smiled to the two girls that sat there, and Angela and Jessica quickly introduced themselves, welcoming her in as they did Bella, and when Mike and Eric came back over they looked to the two sisters who sat there. 

“And who’s this?” Mike asked, looking to Katrina. 

“This is my little sister, Katrina.”

“Hi,” she repeated, as they went through the cycle of introductions once again. 

Katrina quicky stole the spotlight at the table, and Bella ate her food quietly, glad that her shining little sister was there to take the eyes off of her, though when she spotted a particular set of people walking into the lunchroom she finally piped up. 

“Who are they?” she asked the others. 

The table turned and looked and when Katrina looked to them as well, she felt her gut grow wishy washy, a bad feeling crawling up her spine. Her brows furrowed a bit and she turned away, and Angela and Jessica explained and introduced the pairs as they walked through and when the last fo them walked through Katrina looked to her sister and she saw her eyes plastered to him. 

“Bell, what class do you have after lunch?” she asked, drawing her attention away. 

“Oh, reading and Biology, you?”

“Ceramics and Art.”

Her older sister smiled a bit, “It’s okay to try other things you know.”

Katrina mocked her, mouthing the words back with a funny face, making her older sister smile and shoved her lightly in her seat, “Smartass.”

One the lunch bell rung Kat got up, waving to the new friends they had made before getting up and walking to class. She walked into the class and when she spotted the older boy that Bella had been staring at sitting there she raised a bit of brow. His eyes then lifted up and looked to her, and she took that as he que to move over to him, “Katrina Swan.”

He looked to her hand and he moved to take it, “Edward Cullen.”

She moved and sat down at the desk next to him and she smiled a bit, “Edward, huh? Are you Ed, Ed, or Eddie?”

He looked to her and raised a brow, “What?”

“Uh, nevermind,” she replied and looked ahead, the wishy washy feeling still in her gut. 

Edward looked her over for a moment before looking forward as the bell rung and as the teacher walked in. 

~

When school was out for the day, Katrina waited at the truck for her sister and when her phone went off she looked down to it and smiled when she saw the text there form Jacob, asking how her first day was. She moved to respond and when she sent the text she looked, worry in her gut when she saw how upset her sister seemed. 

“Bella? Are you okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah, fine,” she answered agitation in her voice. “Let’s just go.”

“Ok.”

They got in the car and Bella drove them to the car store and then to the craft store and when they got home Bella hung out with her sister in the garage as she shook the spray paint in her hands, both of them wearing the protective masks over their mouths as Katrina got to work decorating the new steering wheel grip for the truck. 

“Girls,” Charlie said poking his head in. “What are you up to?”

“Decorating a steering wheel,” Katrina answered. 

Charlie came in and he looked at the wheel and he saw the watermarble like design with blues, greens and yellow, “Looks good,” he told her. “Do you guys want to go to dinner after?”

“Sure.”

~

When they got home that night and then walked into the room, Katrina’s eyes immediately went to her grandmother’s box. The same feeling rising in her as the box seemed to call for her. Her eyes stayed locked onto the wooden box as she stood in the doorway, as the world around her began to die out as the wood seemed to chant her name over and over again, begging to be touched and to be opened. 

“Bug?”

She nearly jumped out of her skin and she snapped her eyes back to her father, who put his hands up, “Sorry, Bug, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” she told him. “I just...I was just spacing out.”

He looked to her and then into the room, “Alright, as long as you’re not having a stroke.”

She smiled and laughed a bit before she moved in and towards the box, examining it once again. Running her hands over the wood and feeling the grooves of the symbols carved into it. 

“Hey, Dad?”

“Yes?”

“Was there a key?” she asked. “For the box?”

Charlie poked his head in the room and he gave her a negative nod, “I asked the same question, cleared out the whole damn attic just looking for it. Maybe a locksmith can open it for you?”

She nodded and looked back down to it and she remembered a certain person and she reached into her pocket pulling out her phone and dialing a number. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, what do you know about locks?”

“Uh, a few things, why?”

~

“Is that really necessary?” Katrina asked, watching as Jacob picked up two pairs of safety glasses. 

“Well, I couldn’t pick it, in fact the picks snapped,” he told her. “How badly do you want it open?”

She bit her lip, “Pretty badly,” she answered. 

He smiled and he moved and put the safety glasses on her, tucking her hair behind her ears before he moved and picked up the hand held saw. She watched as he moved carefully and began to cut at the lock for a few moments, but when the metal didn’t seem to budge he moved the saw away and he was completely stumped when he saw that the metal wasn’t even scratched. 

“Who the hell was your Grandma?” he asked her. 

“I don’t know,” she answered and moved to pick up the box, examining it once again. 

She then moved and jiggled the lock and her eyes went a bit wide when the lock just popped open , Jake looked to it too and then back to her, “Kat, I swear to god, if that was open the whole time-”

“It wasn’t!” she told him. “You jiggled it, Bella Jiggled it, and it didn’t open!”

“Then why the hell did it open for you?” he asked. 

She shrugged, and she moved and took the lock off and then she opened the box as well, her hands running over the smooth wood, and inside she saw an envelope there, and she reached for it and pulled it out, setting the box down and underneath the envelope she saw a necklace there. Jacob reached into the box and he pulled the necklace out, and he looked to her with a raised brow. 

“So your grandmother left you jewelry?” he asked. 

She shrugged and moved to open the envelope and she pulled the letter out, and she began to read aloud: 

_ Dearest Katrina,  _

_ This may seem sudden, especially since I couldn’t speak with you about this in person, but my days are numbered and I needed to ensure that your received this.  _

_ Do you remember when you were a child, and I would take you into the woods and tell you stories of witches and magic as we walked? There was a reason I told you those stories, dearest, and there’s a reason that you were the only one to hear them. You are special, more special than your mother and father will ever believe.  _

_ You are a witch.  _

She stopped, her brows furrowing and she looked up to Jacob before she kept reading: 

_ My dear, I know this may seem a joke, but I beg you to continue reading. You are in fact a witch, ever since you were born and I held you I could tell that you inherited the magic blood that your father and sister had failed to inherit. Ever since you were small, you’ve had incidents that I know that you’ve just shrugged off. You get feelings, omens, and objects move or fall.  _

_ This is not coincidence. You are a witch.  _

_ It saddens me deeply that I cannot be there to train you, to watch you grow, but I have left everything that you will need. This necklace will allow to easily draw out your power, and one day you will no longer need it. In your room, where you used to hide your sweets from your sister, I have hidden a book that I made for you, it will guide you when I cannot.  _

_ I love you, my dear Katrina,  _

_ Grandma.  _

Her eyes fell downwards and she looked to the necklace Jake held and she gently took it form him, and she moved to put it on, and she felt a calm feeling take over her as she did. She then looked to Jacob who seemed a bit weirded out as he looked to her, before he cleared his throat, “So...you’re a witch?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know,” she told him. “Grandma seemed to think so, and she wasn't crazy.”

“Is that why she always had all that weird stuff in her house, all the feathers and the shelves of weird rocks and crystals and that one toad in the jar.”

She just shrugged, “I don’t know,” she told him. “Why don’t we go get that book and find out?”


End file.
